


小春神

by levria



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 关于小王子被母亲带回了地面上的世界抚养，遇上了死神并且展开恋爱关系的私设过多ooc成分过高的故事只是为了满足让自己看到小春神王子这样的想法产出希望你能够喜欢。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 6





	小春神

1  
死亡的钟声敲响，又一条性命融化于血色的河流中，等待在引领下去接受最终的审判。  
作为死神，塔纳托斯自然拥有来往两界的权利，但是他几乎不怎么踩在那片光明的土地上，死亡会让生命枯萎，即使那些地表植物最终会复苏，但还是没必要去触碰。  
他想自己应该去工作了，偷偷跟来的小莫特蹑手蹑脚想要离开，它对这片总是陌生的土地充满了好奇，虽然它很细小，可它还是想看看，一接触到地面的积雪可爱的小东西就找到了最适合自己行走的方法。利用身体的优势在雪地中滚，一会就出去好远。  
塔纳托斯当然发现了莫特的小动作，于是瞬移过去，死亡特有的声音闪过，他伸手抓起吱吱叫的玩偶，对方为这次出逃做了万全的准备，塔纳托斯轻轻一捏，莫特只能乖乖把自己带出来的冥界石榴交出来。  
紫红色表皮的圆果，是冥界唯一能够正常生长的水果，甜蜜的汁水能赐予某种力量，甚至能够用来酿造成为违禁品的蜜露。  
他想也许是小莫特挤过了栏杆缝隙，从那片荒废许久的花园中摸到了这个水果，然后偷偷藏起来，就为这一天。  
莫特发出细细的叫声，圆乎乎的身体蹭着塔纳托斯的手试图减免惩罚。  
“你是谁？”  
诗人总是说爱与死相伴相随，虽然阿芙洛狄忒不曾特意与死神进行交谈，但在这一瞬间她似乎决定给这位同是神明的同事送上一段甜美爱恋。  
声音的主人套着野绿色的近乎于卡利密斯式的短外袍，裸露出大半个肩膀和胸口，腰领边有麦穗的纹样。  
多么奇特啊，塔纳托斯见过许许多多的人，无论是在奥林匹斯山上日日笙歌宴会的同胞，还是栖息于江河湖海大地林间的精灵，亦或者是城邦中的普通人，他们总会迎来死亡，从书籍以及他人的口中了解死亡。  
那双眼睛，准确来说应该是其中一边的眼睛，浓墨黑色中红色的瞳孔，和坐镇地狱的那位大人一模一样。  
“你认识我吗？”  
塔纳托斯这才发现自己向来握着剑的那只手已经伸向他的脸颊，仿佛是想确认那只眼睛的真实性。  
这百分之百属于冥界，包括他踩在绿地青草上燃烧的脚，都和哈德斯一模一样。  
“你是……”  
对方皱了皱眉，似乎在奇怪为什么最后问题回到了自己身上，但是他如实回答了名字“扎格列欧斯。”  
这是他们第一次见面的场景，小莫特跳下来，圆滚滚的身体引起了这位小神明的注意，他捧起这个肚皮上有缝合痕迹的小玩偶，自然而然发出赞美，说它真可爱。  
谁会不喜欢赞美呢？小莫特当即就决定要将扎格列欧斯当成自己的好朋友，短短小小的手去触碰小神明的手，甚至主动将冥界的石榴分了一点儿给他。  
“这是礼物吗，小家伙？”  
他的笑容和春天一样，塔纳托斯当然知道那位失踪的春之女神，人间带来大量饥荒死亡的寒冬正是悲伤的德墨忒尔寻找自己女儿的证明，但他并不觉得这位男性是所谓的春之女神，即使他身上点缀麦穗与漂亮的白紫色花朵，传言至少不至于将神明的性别给搞错。  
“我是死亡的化身。”  
塔纳托斯想起自己的责任，他好像在这里花费了太多的时间，死亡的过程可以缓慢也可以急促，但最终的结果都是一瞬，如果他不能及时赶到，对于凡人来说只是更多的痛苦而已。  
“可是这里并没有人死亡。”  
年轻神明的眼睛看向塔纳托斯，他从来没这么清楚地从别人的眼睛里看见过自己的模样，长发的死神有金色的眼眸，无论是鲜红还是翠绿都能够衬出那闪亮的颜色。  
他意识到必须要移开自己的眼睛，否则那双异瞳的眸子可能会将他淹没。  
所以他要离开回去工作，小莫特只好告别了自己的新朋友。  
浮在空中的死神被拉住袖子，那位从来没见过的小神明问他能不能再见面。  
“我没有见过像你一样的……人。”  
扎格列欧斯这么说，塔纳托斯皱眉，想要见到死亡是好事吗？  
“我想要再见到你。”  
年轻人这么说，然而轻飘飘的语言并不能撼动死亡化身本来的职责，寒冬与战争最后导致的大饥荒让无数灵魂等待自己的归宿，塔纳托斯有许多事情要做。  
所以他没有再去那个地方，死亡没有许诺，去不去都是自由。  
  
2  
死亡依旧履行他的职责。  
小莫特坐在他的肩膀的金饰上，在蝴蝶飞过时吱吱叫个不停，让塔纳托斯想起那个年轻人站的地方，悬崖延生过去的绿地，篱笆围栏中有花朵在盛开，漂亮的蝴蝶飞舞其中。  
仿佛被自己姐妹的丝线拉扯，回过神来他又站在了那个地方，蹲在地上的年轻人将土一捧捧埋上去。  
“你来了！”  
抬手擦汗时注意到塔纳托斯的扎格列欧斯的表情过于欣喜，他已经很多天没有见到这位漂浮在空中的奇怪朋友，他没有告诉自己的母亲这段奇妙的经历，因为他慈祥温和的母亲并不喜欢他离开屋子太远。  
他很想看看更广阔的世界。  
那些母亲带回来的书籍已经满足不了他的需求了，但是他不能离开太久。  
更年轻一些的他曾经试过跑出去，他在雪地中拉紧自己的衣服，寒冷与雪是多么新奇的东西，脚下灼烧出一个一个脚印，镇子里虽然有人奇怪他光裸的脚却没有特意指出来，手工编织的东西，花色不同的衣服，他在还没掉光叶子的树下睡了一个晚上，回去之后发现寻找他的母亲已经失去责怪他的力气，只会搂着他流泪。  
扎格列欧斯说自己所有看见的东西，试图止住母亲的眼泪，然而母亲只是摸着他的头发，告诉他他们和人类的不同。  
你是个神明，扎格列欧斯。  
珀耳塞福涅知道年轻人总会有这样的时间，她自己也一样，但是她必须告诉扎格列欧斯随意外出的危险性。  
“你可以出去走走，孩子，但是你不能离开太远，你得带上这个，让我知道你在什么地方。”  
当珀耳塞福涅抖开那件嫩绿色的基同时扎格列欧斯摆着腿，问自己的母亲为什么。  
“因为其他神明在寻找我们。”  
“如果找到会怎么样？”  
母亲没有说话，只是悉心为他套上这件春天编织的衣服，冬季虽然覆盖大地，但是季节总是会变换的，用春天的气息盖住扎格列欧斯，那些神明会以为这只是一个再普通不过的细微的春天消息，马上就要被德墨忒尔的风暴给掩盖住不必注意，以此来保护自己的孩子。  
她在腰带上加了石榴花，扎格列欧斯没有再追问，虽然他还不够成熟，但他也意识到了什么，如果他和母亲都是神明那么本该有其它神明来拜访，然而从来没有，那么应该是，母亲不希望其它的神明找到他们。  
或者说，其它神明很危险。  
一天的时间也能让扎格列欧斯结识许多普通朋友，但后来他很少去城镇——当你的朋友已经衰老长出白发，而你还保持过去的模样实在太引人注目了。  
他和母亲种植收割的时候弄伤自己，从伤口流出的液体是鲜红的颜色，他也曾遭遇野兽袭击，但是那些疼痛只要泡进屋子边的小溪就能洗去，他知道这可能是神明的影响，可神明怎么会有红色的血液呢？  
他没见过其他神明。  
神庙里当然有雕像，但那不是活的，而且那些祭司嘴里也从来没说过哪个神明有红色的血液。  
塔纳托斯是扎格列欧斯见到的第一个神明，这太明显了，那位长发套着斗篷的男人浮在空中，还有紧紧握住的巨大镰刀。  
可他也有可爱的玩偶，将红透宝石般透明的水果籽送给他的会吱吱叫的小东西。  
扎格列欧斯把那些种子好好保留，又在相遇的地方寻找了一块足够好的绿地，掘了坑种下其中一枚种子，就像是命运般，那位神明又出现了。  
塔纳托斯仍旧不知道这位年轻人是什么样的神明，当然了，也许他是个半神英雄也说不定，只是死亡化身并未听说过哈德斯有一个在人间的私生子。  
过于纯粹的笑容让死神感到了某种被烫伤似的情感，凡人在面对死亡时很少会平静，欣喜就更少了，哈德斯会对他勤恳的工作表示认可，母亲会与他谈论平常，卡戎向来是那副模样也看不出悲喜，厄里倪厄斯们态度不一却不能称之为欣喜，只有醒着的修普诺斯会对自己的孪生兄弟表示热烈的欢迎，但和他现在感受到的不是同一种。  
他要怎么形容这种感觉呢？  
如果塔纳托斯是位阅读了古往今来所有名篇佳句的诗人之神，那么他一定能意识到这就是缠绵且难言的爱情，虽然只有小小的苗，但毫无疑问是爱。  
爱，甜蜜，苦痛，什么人都能拥有，连神都要拜倒的爱，它无处不在，却又很难找到最契合自己的那一种，它让战士勇猛又软弱，让诗人狂喜又悲伤，让浪女纵情又忠贞，现在它就在此处闪闪发光。  
异瞳的年轻神明的手中绽放了生命，那颗来自冥界石榴的种子在松软的泥土中发芽，嫩绿色在白雪的衬托下更加柔软夺目，扎格列欧斯按照他和母亲平时做的那样，用温柔的轻抚指引幼苗长大。  
这是生。  
塔纳托斯踩在地面上，金色的眸中有扩大的绿色，冥界有金穗有水仙有许多冷幽色的植物花朵，它们像恒古就生长在那里的一样，会被折断会被蹂躏会无奈凋谢，但没有生长，破坏了就隔一段时间恢复原样，所以冥界从来都没有生。  
扎格列欧斯并不知道自己的力量有多强，他只是让这棵植物生长到足够坚韧能经历风雪的样子就停止，可绿色的薄薄绿叶却追着他的手摇了摇，似乎在感谢这位小小神为抚养它所做的一切。  
“你能让它长大。”  
扎格列欧斯对这句话有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的头发，作为装饰的紫色白色花朵在发的两边盛放，他回答给这位不知名的神明说他和母亲一直是这么做的。  
“塔纳托斯。”  
死亡的化身说出自己的名字，这根本没什么好隐藏的，他已经知晓了这位年轻神明的名字。  
“塔纳托斯。”  
同样的字眼从另一个人的嘴里说出来就有了特别的魔力，爽朗微笑的年轻人说那么他们应该是朋友了吧。  
死亡不置可否。  
“就像这样。”  
扎格列欧斯为了证明自己的话拉过塔纳托斯没有套手套的那只手去触碰树叶，感受到死亡的叶子本想躲开，又因为紧跟而来的生命而犹豫。死神冰凉的手指碰到了初生的新嫩绿叶，枯萎似的颜色弥漫上去，叶片就此坠落，又在同时钻出新的芽，绿油油同落地的那片一模一样。  
这就是死亡与新生。  
“你的手好冰，比那条河水更冷。”扎格列欧斯自然而然地说，他其实没有和太多人有过深入的关系，于是用特有的天真烂漫与热情去对待这位见过两次面刚刚知道的朋友“我可以把温暖分给你吗？”  
那不是逐渐冰凉的身体，而是活生生的心脏有力跳动的滚烫的体温，死神的手掌翻过来扣住扎格列欧斯的手，想要把温暖递过去的扎格列欧斯回握住，几秒钟之后两个人意识到这样亲密的姿势似乎有点不太对劲，于是有些尴尬地松开对方。  
“那……”  
“扎格列欧斯，我该走了。”  
两人同时开口，长发的死神重新漂浮在空中，抬头看他的年轻神明又问了一次“我可以再见到你吗？”  
“……”  
幽绿色的光芒闪过，死亡的化身已经消失了，扎格列欧斯在自己都没意识到的情况下撅起嘴，紧紧握住的那只手中冰凉的触感很快就消失了。  
“可以。”  
更低沉的，更轻微的声音，毫无疑问来自塔纳托斯，他向这位年轻的神明做了许诺，那么意味着他未来必定会再度出现在对方眼前。  
原本还不太高兴的扎格列欧斯松弛下来由衷发出微笑，接着奔跑在皑皑白雪中，闪光的脚融化出一个又一个的的脚印延伸至远方。  
  
3  
  
珀耳塞福涅当然第一时间发现了自己孩子的喜悦，她为扎格列欧斯拂去带回来的一朵半融化雪花，问他发生了什么好事。  
“妈妈，我有新朋友了。”  
异色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“他是个很好的人。”  
“如果是这样，孩子，你要好好珍惜对方。”  
女神知道凡人的生命短暂得犹如花朵，对于神明漫长的生命来说实在不值得一提，但她仍旧希望扎格能够拥有自己的朋友，她深知这么一方狭小的花园是绝对管不住一个正在成长的神明，所以她会尽自己最大的力量让扎格列欧斯自由奔跑，哪怕只能有一天那样的短暂。  
她甚至让扎格列欧斯学会战斗。  
当她为还在襁褓中的孩子赋予这个姓名时命运三女神的纺线就在悄悄编织，生命与活物这两个词根共同组成了猎物捕手这样的称谓。年轻气盛的孩子会有渴望战斗与反抗的时光，于是这位坚强的女神也做了麦穗与榭寄生缠绕附着有火焰纹饰的木制的不同形状的几把武器给自己的孩子。  
在太阳落入地平线繁星挂满天际之时扎格列欧斯会被她搂在怀中一下一下梳着头发，女神为孩子讲述大地上、冥界里、天空中各种神明的事，尽一个母亲的所能。  
但也有许多事情是母亲没法教会的。  
比如现在正萌生的爱情。  
扎格列欧斯有了自己的秘密，他的神明朋友，出现的时候伴随着敲响的钟声，冰凉的体温和深色的肌肤是扎格列欧斯最初所见，他沉默却永恒忠实的承诺是后天所得。  
他兑现了他答应扎格列欧斯的事，从繁忙的工作中抽出时间来见这位小神明，莫特总是很喜欢贴着扎格列欧斯，用短短的手去触碰被年轻人融化的地面上那些盎然的绿色。  
当然啦，有一次就会有第二次，扎格列欧斯问塔纳托斯是不是去过很多地方，死亡的化身如实相告，于是扎格列欧斯钻进他的怀中像一只摇尾的可爱小狗，问塔纳托斯下次可不可以跟他说一说那些地方的事。  
什么都可以。  
他不能离开太久所以去不了很远的地方，但是世界是多么广大，他想知道很多很多。  
塔纳托斯本来想拒绝，他能和扎格列欧斯待在一起的时间有限，讲述所见所闻太耗费时间，而且死神最为专注的乃是死亡，他很少去注意那些风景。  
然而扎格列欧斯的眼睛注视他的时候仿佛能够剖开一层表皮把什么滚烫的东西倾倒进他的躯体中让他变得滚烫，每一次贴近的触碰和抚摸都令人战栗且怀念。  
他许诺了第二件事。  
在海滩边，在悬崖上，在雪地中，在无限星辰之下，塔纳托斯的话语从克里特岛一直说到雅典，从底层劳作的女工到身居高位的国王，从热血沸腾的战场飞至哲人们辩论的会所，他总是用简洁的字眼去描述那些东西，扎格列欧斯听得很认真，甚至会追问某些感兴趣的部分，接着将自己更靠近塔纳托斯，最后直接倒在对方身上。  
神明因为不受死亡化身的管辖再加上对属于冥界的神明有着某种轻蔑态度以至于不怎么与这位年岁长远的神明进行交流，除了战神偶尔为了暴力来拜访之外。凡人惧怕死亡的到来，他们感谢修普诺斯给予的安眠，却憎恨随之而来的死亡，对死亡表现出积极的人少之又少。  
但扎格列欧斯却是永远纯粹的。  
死神送给了他幽紫色的蝴蝶饰品，小莫特也越来越多地待在扎格列欧斯身边，扎格列欧斯见他的时候会将蝴蝶佩戴在紧贴自己胸口的地方，塔纳托斯皱着眉问他不是之前说过蝴蝶太冷吗。  
“是的，是的，塔纳，但是它让我想起你的温度，好像你在我身边。”  
还要怎么去评价呢？因为纯粹所以意外地直接，塔纳托斯被这样的感情所迷惑，当云彩遮住驾驶太阳车的赫利俄斯的双眼时，他的亲吻落在怀中的扎格列欧斯脸上。  
只是轻轻一下，塔纳托斯突然醒悟过来，他开始颤抖，试图说点什么来解释这种情感。  
“再来一次。”  
扎格列欧斯紧拽住他胸前的衣物。  
“请再来一次。”  
额头，鼻梁，眼睑，最后是嘴唇，胸膛相贴连心跳都趋于一致，扎格列欧斯甚至为此流泪。  
绿色的柔软和红色的血，死与生倒在薄雪上，融化的水打湿浸透他们的衣物，然而没人在乎这个。  
从对方身上汲取更多，连呼吸都想要就此停止下去的亲吻，扎格列欧斯的花冠歪倒，他的眼眸好像在晃动，成为一汪软水将塔纳托斯困在里面。  
扎格列欧斯不知道爱，所以他没法说出在自己心中盘踞的几乎要飞起来的幸福是什么。  
而塔纳托斯在他的耳边用轻微的声音与认真的语气说这是爱。  
“扎格。”  
死亡呼唤他的名字，跳动的心脏为此紧抽一下“我……我爱你。”  
他们才认识了多久呢？这些时光对于神明来说实在太短太短，但当对方无数次出现在脑海中，不断牵引自己靠近时，被世人说过于冷漠的死神也终于明白了这份感情，爱的金箭终于悬在他的头顶，只等着扎格的回答。  
“塔纳，我不知道什么是爱。”  
扎格列欧斯的回答让猛然炽热的心重新掉回冰冷，但他却还没有说完自己的话。  
“我每天都想见你，这是爱吗？”  
“我在夜晚梦见你，这是爱吗？”  
“当鲜花盛开我想起你，这是爱吗？”  
“当果实收获我想送你，这是爱吗？”  
“心脏在听见你的声音，看见你的样子时猛烈抽动，这是爱吗？”  
“塔纳，我不知道这些是不是爱，但是我……”  
仅仅是这瞬间在脑海里构筑了塔纳托斯不再到来的场景，扎格列欧斯的心脏就抽紧地疼痛，年轻的神明感受过很多疼痛，却没有一个比得上现在这样。  
他也有过其它的朋友，但是，但是塔纳托斯和那些人不同。  
他真的说不上来，却将塔纳托斯的手越抓越紧。  
“这都是爱，扎格。”  
死亡用嘴唇和爱抚安慰了自己刚刚得到的爱人，他也许应该说更多来解释，然而他只想抓住这不多的时光。  
爱情总让时间变短等候变长，但只要对方来到就会甘之如饴。  
  
4  
修普诺斯说塔纳托斯最近待在地面的时间似乎比之前更长了，而塔纳托斯用他应该更认真的工作好解决那些暗灵队伍太长的问题这样的说法转移了孪生兄弟的注意力。  
而母亲倪克斯似乎察觉到了他身上的某种变化，但没有对此发表更多的看法，只是将落在塔纳托斯肩饰的那片紫色花瓣给拈出来，柔嫩的花瓣本该冥界的空气里枯萎成灰，却意外保持着亮眼的活力。  
这是冥界不存在的生命。  
倪克斯笑了笑，她养育了那么多的孩子，每个孩子都会有自己的命运，她不会去强硬干涉，只嘱咐塔纳托斯要更用心一些。  
是更用心保护爱人还是更用心于自己的工作母亲并没有说清楚，塔纳托斯犹豫着，而倪克斯只是安静地等待，当终于做好准备时他才开口询问自己的母亲是否知道名为扎格列欧斯的神袛。  
“扎格列欧斯。”  
同黑夜一样空灵低沉的声音，倪克斯已经很久没有听到过这个名字，她的脑海中出现那位金发的常青女神，曼妙的倩影曾经为这个阴郁的冥界增添了多少活力啊，然而命运总是残酷，金发女神抱着自己只发出了一声啼哭就失去呼吸的可怜孩子，离开了这个地方。  
那个孩子的名字就是扎格列欧斯。  
“他已经是个可靠的年轻人了吗？”  
听到母亲的回答，塔纳托斯明白过来母亲知道这个名字的主人。  
“是的，母亲，我……我爱他。”  
在她付出的代价之下她的女儿们为那个夭折的孩子纺织了另外一条线，但是当倪克斯回来珀耳塞福涅已经带着自己不多的东西和孩子的尸体离开了，她再也没有得到过女神更多的消息，而塔纳托斯的话告诉她那个孩子现在好好活着，那么常青女神也应当在他的身边。她为这个消息感到安心。  
“孩子，告诉我，你是否真的爱他？”  
死而复生的年轻人自然有了生的力量，这对死来说有天然的吸引力，但倪克斯不希望塔纳只是被这种附加的魔力影响。  
“我爱他。”  
塔纳托斯金色的眼眸是那么坚定，也许一开始的确是被扎格列欧斯的某些特质吸引，可相处得越深他就越想得到对方的一切，当他呼吸到人间的空气时，第一想起的永远是扎格列欧斯。  
孩子回应了母亲，倪克斯看出他的决心。  
“那么，珍惜你所爱的。”  
“我会的，母亲。”  
塔纳托斯回应到，他将斗篷兜帽重新拉起，告别自己的母亲接着去完成工作。  
他想和扎格有更多的时光。  
  
莫特被塔纳托斯留下了，扎格列欧斯把小家伙给自己的母亲看，可爱的玩偶用非常柔软的细细绒毛的布料做成，吱吱叫的声音同外表一样可爱，珀耳塞福涅对小家伙表示了欢迎。  
那颗从冥界来的石榴树种长成的石榴树也挂了果，小莫特紧紧抱着一个，似乎要把这个红透的果实当成是拜访的礼物那样。  
“这是……”  
女神接过了果实，她当然认得出这是什么东西，但是上面的气息……  
“是我的朋友给我的种子。”  
扎格列欧斯回答到，在想起塔纳托斯的时候骤然红了脸，他还没做好告诉自己母亲两人关系的准备，于是在说完这句话之后沉默了下去。  
看到孩子的反应，珀耳塞福涅有些恍惚，她想起了那位黑发红眸的男人，在面对爱情时也是这副模样，年轻的女神会为此由衷发出微笑，偷偷在他总是冷硬的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
孩子的成长总是伴随着各种各样的事，扎格列欧斯已经足够大，他有坚韧的身体和心灵，也向往自由与奔跑，那么爱情也迟早会落在他的心间。  
但是来自冥界的石榴……  
珀耳塞福涅知道扎格列欧斯没有踏上过冥界的土地，那么他见到的人，或者说神应该是……  
女神有了自己的猜测，于是她询问自己的孩子这位朋友的名字，孩子几乎是红透了脸，手上的力气几乎把小莫特给抓痛，一个音节一个音节往外念“是……塔纳托斯。”  
是那个孩子。  
比扎格列欧斯更年长许多，总是专注于自己的工作以至于很少长时间待在冥界宫殿的孩子。  
见自己的妈妈不说话，扎格列欧斯以为母亲生气了。  
因为妈妈一直在避免和其它神明见面的样子，自己擅自结识了这样的神明妈妈会觉得困扰吧。  
“妈妈？我……”  
珀耳塞福涅隐隐约约察觉到了一点儿未来，也许她应该考虑告诉扎格更多的事，关于他的父亲，还有回到冥界，以及自己母亲的寻找，其它奥林匹斯神发现真相时的应对之策。  
她不愿意待在奥林匹斯山，即使德墨忒尔将她藏在山洞中也避免不了其他神明的打扰，而年轻的心又向往自由，如果让其他人知道她与哈德斯的爱情大概只会说珀耳塞福涅被冥界的水仙花吸引以至于被掳走，但事实是她从那盛开的水仙花中汲取了自由的意志，违背母亲的想法主动而大胆地跳到哈迪斯的怀中。在那段人生旅途中她逐渐喜欢上冥界的主人，即使她感觉自己并不属于冥界，可是爱情，谁能拒绝爱情呢？  
“没事的，我的孩子。”  
珀耳塞福涅给了扎格列欧斯一个温暖的笑，“如果他是合适你的人，一定要珍惜对方。”  
“妈妈，你……你不反对吗？我是说，他应当是个神明。”  
“神明和凡人有什么不同吗？爱是不会在乎这些的，但是扎格，答应妈妈，你一定要注意自己的安全。”  
“我，我会的。”  
被母亲认可的那一瞬间他几乎整个人瘫软下来，他多么想现在就告诉塔纳这件事，胸腔中好像装满了金黄色的甘甜蜜露，仿佛感应到他的快乐，那些围绕窗户的含苞花朵绽放开来。  
  
5  
  
被母亲一针一线缝制出来的小小莫特实际上能够传递给塔纳托斯一些讯息，他正挥剑割去将死之人的发丝，用镰刀收去灵魂时听见了莫特急切的吱吱声，告诉他有危急的事情发生了。  
在灵魂被送入死者的世界那一秒塔纳托斯就立刻就消失，接着他看到了扎格列欧斯——他的恋人被鲜红色的血浸透，那些被尖利牙齿撕开的伤口几乎看得见骨头，被护住的莫特吱吱叫地挣扎着，周围是羽毛沾血的哈耳庇厄。  
德墨忒尔女神的悲伤让整片大地都被寒冬给笼罩，被人圈养的动物尚且可以得到喂养，然而徘徊于野外的兽类就没那么幸运了，它们饥肠辘辘，试图攻击所有它们觉得可能成为食物的东西，而这些兽类中包括了那些被神明生下的可怕怪物。  
塔纳托斯见过许多死于这些怪物袭击的人类，而哈耳庇厄又是这些怪物中的熟人，因为她们也能够来往于冥界，将一部分她们觉得有罪的人驱赶到塔尔塔罗斯。  
她们在寒冷的冬日胸选择栖息于面朝大海的悬崖上，以便最早被太阳温暖，在饥饿之中嗅闻见了冥界的气味，于是拍打着翅膀带着恶臭起身飞翔，不停发出凄厉地吼叫寻找这个带着冥界气味的活人。  
只有死人和冥界诸神才能有冥界的味道，她们看见的这个年轻人显然不在任何一个行列中，那么这个年轻人必定是钻了空子逃脱冥界审判的罪人，所以哈耳庇厄猛冲向扎格列欧斯，准备将他撕成碎片变成今天的午餐。  
扎格列欧斯同许多野兽打过交道，但是今天他并没有带上武器，而且哈耳庇厄的翅膀让她们能操纵风的流向，扎格列欧斯没办法抓住这些女妖，身上的伤口越来越多，年轻的神明挡住了一边，另一边就成了弱点，最后这些可怕的鹰身怪物给包围。  
莫特吱吱叫个不停，扎格列欧斯只能将小家伙更加压向胸口保护住，女妖们的利爪扯去年轻人的皮肉，更多的鲜血，春天编织的衣物被血染透成了红色。  
哈耳庇厄趁机瞄准扎格列欧斯的心脏和脖颈，大动脉与要害的地方同时受到攻击，扎格列欧斯紧紧抓住其中一只的爪子将她摔在地上，女妖的惊叫与痛呼让她的同伴变得更加凶残。  
当塔纳托斯赶到时，扎格列欧斯的生命因为过度失血已经所剩不多，眼中糊满自己流出的血视线里一片黑的小神明甚至都没有听见恋人出现时那响亮的钟声。  
他想呼唤塔纳的名字，张嘴就被扯开了喉管只能发出气音倒在雪地中，洁白色的雪不断扩散鲜红。  
哈耳庇厄认出了突然出现的死亡化身，她们的攻击停下来，开始窃窃私语塔纳托斯是来提前迎接这个灵魂，还是……  
她们还没来得及做出正确的判断，死神的镰刀就落在头上，桀桀嘶鸣的女妖们胡乱飞翔着躲避那临近的钟声，死神只能负责凡人的灵魂，但不意味着死神只有这个能力。  
“塔……塔纳……”  
细微的声音救了这些女妖一条命，她们抓住机会慌乱乘风离开，而塔纳托斯抓住了试图撑起自己的扎格列欧斯，他看着自己的恋人，他太熟悉这个了，死正在带走他的爱，可是他并不能引领扎格的灵魂，神明的灵魂不属于他的职责。  
“扎格，我在这里。”  
他只能说出这样的句子，他从未觉得血液的红这样刺眼，几乎要灼伤眼球，他只能更紧更紧抱住扎格列欧斯逐渐变凉的身体，他甚至没有神明可以祈祷，除非剪断命运织线的女神另有安排，否则他才刚刚得到的爱就要消失了。  
鲜血和黑暗啊，他该怎么做。  
扎格列欧斯快要闭上眼了，但是他不想，他还准备告诉塔纳他的母亲已经对这份爱情认可，他们还有很多事情要做。  
但是，但是他感觉不到塔纳了，他甚至对怀抱他的恋人剧烈的颤抖与泪水一无所知。  
冥河水拉住扎格列欧斯的身体，当着塔纳托斯的面将他给淹没进去，但是……  
塔纳托斯虽然没有见证过多少神明的死亡，但是没有一个神明像扎格列欧斯一样被连着尸体扯进冥河中，他猛然站起，身上还沾着恋人的血，被扎格列欧斯贴在胸口的莫特也一并消失在冥河中，这是他的唯一灯塔了。  
感受到莫特气息的第一秒塔纳托斯就立刻离开，希望的确渺小，可……如果他的姐妹，那些命运真的另有安排呢？  
  
扎格列欧斯感受到了剧烈的疼痛，像是有人重新将他拼起，接着是柔和地抚慰，带走那些疼痛，他的口鼻里呛入无数冰冷河水，他下意识挣扎着，往所能感受到的光尽力游去，伸出双手。  
“我抓住你了，扎格！”  
他回到塔纳托斯的怀中，在盎然的绿意与蝴蝶的轻飞中扎格列欧斯认出了自己的所在，这是他与母亲居住地方的小溪，他从这儿重生过来，没有深可见骨的伤口，没有淋漓全身的鲜血，甚至连衣物的那些红色都在逐渐褪去。  
没有人知道原因。  
听见声音的珀耳塞福涅赶过来，她看见被塔纳托斯紧搂在怀中的孩子，那些未干透消失的血痕让她意识到自己的的错误，命运早就催促她做出决定。  
“妈妈，是塔纳救了我！”  
扎格列欧斯马上开口为两人的状态辩解，“我遇见了鹰身的怪物。”  
“哈耳庇厄，她们是哈耳庇厄。”  
然而珀耳塞福涅并没有对此发表自己的态度，她只是开口说：“塔纳托斯，带着扎格进来。”  
她的脸露出她成为冥后协助自己的爱人处理冥界所有事务时候的严肃，此时那双总是盛了笑的绿色眼眸里有某种坚硬的东西在凝固。  
当塔纳托斯看见扎格列欧斯的母亲时他就明白了一些事，他当然认识女神，虽然那时的他年纪并不大，但谁不认识冥界的王后呢？  
只是有一天冥界的王后就消失了，她离开得非常突然，等塔纳托斯结束一段时间的工作回来时，冥界早就没有女神的半点东西，连那个花园都上了锁，没有人去谈论这件事，即使是母亲也并不说。  
而现在，失踪的冥后就在这里，和扎格列欧斯住在一起。  
扎格列欧斯不明白母亲要和他说什么，本能感觉到了隐约的恐惧，幸好塔纳在他身边让他没那么害怕。  
刚刚他的确是迎来了死亡，逐渐变冷逐渐失去所有感觉，但是为什么……  
“我的孩子。”  
进入屋子之后珀耳塞福涅就让扎格列欧斯过来，不明所以的孩子走向自己的母亲，常青女神抱住自己的儿子“你还记得你小时候曾经问我你的父亲在哪里？”  
“是的……妈妈，我……”  
“你的父亲是神明，地下的神明，掌管着冥界的哈德斯。”  
  
6  
“妈妈，你是说，我一出生就，就死掉了？”  
珀耳塞福涅点点头，她永远不会忘记那一天，虚弱的女神去看自己的孩子，小小的神灵还没来得及睁开眼就熄灭了火焰，以此来告诉所有人命运预言的冷酷与无情。  
过于悲伤的女神丧失了所有指责的力气，不允许任何人靠近她，接着将已经冰凉的孩子放进襁褓中，带着孩子的尸体离开了伤心地。  
她走啊走，穿越整个冥界，她不愿意再待在这里，也不愿意踏上奥林匹斯山，悲伤的常青女神只想为自己早早夭折的孩子找一个温暖的可爱的地方，让还没诞生的小小灵魂能够感受本该拥有本该看见的东西。  
然而当她踩上地面的那一刻，她又听见了孩子的哭声，那么响亮，她急切低头去看怀中的幼子，睁开的眼睛既像哈德斯也像她。  
年轻的女神跌坐在地上，接着在孩子脸上落下无数亲吻，她的眼泪和孩子的眼泪混合，那时候的她只以为命运三女神仅仅不让孩子活在冥界，现在看来，她的孩子是离开了当时的结局，他会经历死亡却没有终点，因为扎格列欧斯会从冥河中重生。  
生命的力量是如此蛮不讲理，珀耳塞福涅不知道这样的重生是否有次数限制，也不知道是什么东西改变了扎格列欧斯的命运，孩子明明就在她的怀中，但女神却分明听见了冥界的声音在呼唤她的孩子。  
也许只有冥界，扎格的父亲，被预言不会有子嗣的哈德斯才能够解答珀耳塞福涅的疑惑，但是常青女神并不能再穿越冥界。  
她把能够遮掩气息的春天给了扎格列欧斯，如果她离开这个奥林匹斯神明不知道的小小花园，那么她的母亲德墨忒尔马上就能找到她，质问她这么多年的消失，最坏的可能，不肯听自己女儿声音的年老女神将动用她的权柄杀死冒犯她权威的人，比如流淌鲜血的扎格列欧斯。  
常青女神不能接受这个结果，如果一定要有人最终承受德墨忒尔的怒火，她希望是自己。  
“扎格，我的孩子，你得去冥界。”  
“我该去找我的父亲吗？”  
扎格列欧斯没有想过自己的生命有这样的曲折“我为什么……要去寻找一个从来不肯来见我们的人？”  
“因为他并不知道我在这里。”珀耳塞福涅解释到，“孩子，我们得知道重生的原因，我不能再接受失去你一次了，我……我甚至不知道这是有限，还是无尽。”  
然而对于母亲来说，还有更深的没办法告诉扎格的事，关于奥林匹斯山，关于哈德斯，关于笼罩大地的寒冷。  
“如果是这样，妈妈，我们应该一起，一起去找父亲。”  
扎格列欧斯的脑子里乱成一团，对于他陌生的父亲，对于自己的身世。  
“不，孩子，这件事只有你能去做。”  
“为什么！”  
“总要有人，总要有人在生者的世界拉你回来啊，孩子。”  
珀耳塞福涅笑着“就像阿里阿德涅的丝线。”  
扎格列欧斯当然知道勇者忒修斯的英雄事迹，妩媚动人的公主倾心于年轻的英雄，用毛线球指引忒修斯如何从迷宫中回来。去往冥界的道路同迷宫一样危机四伏，珀耳塞福涅得留在人间以保证扎格列欧斯能够回来。  
“我……”  
孩子还想再说些什么，可是母亲已经站起来，她要为扎格列欧斯准备一些东西，孩子需要时间去接受，但是她知道，扎格列欧斯总会想明白的。  
她把剩下的时间留给孩子和塔纳托斯。  
死亡的化身坐在扎格列欧斯的旁边，沉默似乎想占据整个空间。  
“塔纳……冥界是个什么样的地方？”  
死气沉沉，遵守规则，有无数暗魂存在，仿佛积蓄着所有的阴暗的气息，鲜血与黑暗长存的世界。  
他如实将这些告诉自己的恋人，无论是幽绿色的塔尔塔罗斯还是灼热的水仙花平原，抑或者栖息着最强战士的至福乐土，一切的一切。  
那是扎格列欧斯更加陌生的世界。  
“那么，哈德斯呢，我的父亲他是个什么样的人……我应该叫他我的父亲吗？”  
塔纳托斯犹豫了，他不知道自己应该说哪些方面，扎格列欧斯对于父亲的看法不该由他来引导，冥界的主宰作为一个父亲到底如何应该由扎格自己判断。  
“扎格……我，只能告诉你一件事。”  
“哈，难道冥界的主宰不允许你们擅自评价他吗？”  
试图用玩笑来让自己的情绪恢复，扎格列欧斯摘下自己发间的花冠，他的重生显然也影响了花冠，白与紫的花朵依旧保持艳丽。  
“冥王偶尔会守在冥府神庙之上的位置，那里的地面有和这里一模一样的雪……只要穿越门往前走，就能到达这里。”  
总是严肃的冥王，他离自己的春天只有短短的路程，却永远不会踏出那一步，他仍旧记得那抹绿色是多么悲伤地离开了地下世界，但当他得到那支签时，就让他没了立场去追自己的爱。  
他只能站在那。  
“塔纳……我，究竟是什么？”  
扎格列欧斯问，他以为他是普通的同自己母亲生活在一起的孩子，即使有神的力量但好像也没有太多影响，可是母亲说他一出生就死亡了，他现在能站在这里不知道是因为未曾谋面的父亲的影响还是因为命运的玩笑。  
这是好，还是坏？  
他开始甚至开始怀疑自己存在的意义。  
“你是我的爱。”  
扎格列欧斯被死亡的冰凉体温所笼罩，对方几近虔诚地在他额头上落下吻“你是我的爱。”  
他重复了两遍，扎格列欧斯几乎没听过塔纳托斯这样明确而热烈的语言表达感情，小小神闭上眼，透明的眼泪沾上睫毛，他快要融化在塔纳托斯的怀抱中。  
“没有人能逼你做选择，扎格。”  
实际上去或者不去都由扎格列欧斯自己决定，珀耳塞福涅并不能强行将他推进那个地方。  
但如果他不去……孩子并不想看自己的母亲露出悲伤的表情，他可以问出答案之后就马上回来，珀耳塞福涅会在这儿等他的。  
往好处想想，扎格，冥界可是个未知的地方呢，也许会有很多不一样的东西。  
而且塔纳托斯的神殿就在那里，他也应该尽到恋人的衣物好好检查一下塔纳的住所。  
死亡化身感觉到扎格紧绷的身体放松下来，他知道自己的恋人想通了，他们一同倒在扎格那张小床上，塔纳托斯微微笑起来，告诉扎格现在他应该休息了。  
“那我希望我能做个好梦。”  
“你会的，扎格，我相信修普诺斯会很喜欢你。”  
“修普诺斯……你的兄弟吗？”  
“是的是的，扎格。”  
“如果你要离开的话，能把莫特放在我身边吗？”  
有无数人等待着死亡的降临，塔纳托斯总是不可能一直陪伴他，扎格列欧斯知道这件事，所以他希望至少，至少能有带塔纳托斯气味的小家伙在他身边。  
“睡吧，扎格。”  
塔纳合上他的眼睛，虽然扎格列欧斯依旧不知道自己去往冥界会怎样，但至少现在他有了一些勇气。  
  
7  
  
珀耳塞福涅为自己的孩子准备了许多东西，重新编织过的绿色基同，新的武器，她手写封好的一封信，扎格列欧斯头上的花冠，榭寄生的金枝等等，还有一卷丝线。  
已经打起精神恢复过来的扎格用轻松的语气与母亲谈话，他好奇地看着珀耳塞福涅点燃黑色羔羊毛来烘烤祭品，一些虚幻的影子从林中踏上雪地，像是狗狗的模样。  
活人要进入地狱并不困难，只要向向地狱女神赫卡忒献祭，女神就会让她的幽灵猎犬指引活人去向冥界门口。  
塔纳托斯甚至还带着清晨的露水匆匆赶到，给爱人一个死亡的吻，冰凉的舌头触碰着扎格列欧斯湿热的口腔，死亡化身压了压恋人的舌根仿佛在检查什么，结束这个吻之后说扎格列欧斯忘了些事，他应该在舌头下装上付给卡戎的船费。  
小小的金币，要渡过冥河必须的东西，他将这个交给扎格就要继续去做他的工作，但他保证自己会在冥界同扎格碰面。  
“说不定那个时候我已经回来了。”  
年轻的神明开着玩笑，他不觉得自己会待太久的冥界，陌生的地方总让人没有归属感。  
珀耳塞福涅不得不打扰这对小情侣，她给扎格套上丝线，这是昨天向扎格许诺的。  
年轻的神明就这样独自踏上了冥界的土地，他站在那散发阴冷气息的洞穴门口回头看自己的母亲，隐隐约约只有一个小点了。  
“塔纳托斯，答应我，你会照顾好扎格。”  
死神并不明白常青女神为什么会突然这么说，他当然会尽他所能去照顾自己的恋人，他回应之后看到了珀耳塞福涅眼中的坚硬，想再去阻止扎格离开已经来不及了。  
常青女神拿起了剪刀。  
丝线断开，冬天的风迅速吹乱细细的线，冥界的门迅速合上，扎格列欧斯再也看不见人间的光。  
汹涌而至的血色冥河水把扎格列欧斯给淹没，他在不断上涌的血色中试图抓到点什么作为依靠，然而什么也没有，他被冰冷的冥河水吞下去，彻底失去意识。  
命运三女神让扎格列欧斯远离真正的死亡，他想死也死不了，只会从冥河中重生，那么当他踏上冥界的土地时，自然而然认为他是死了一次，感应到这个的冥河咆哮着卷走年轻人，将他带到他原本该去的地方。  
扎格列欧斯睁开眼睛，没有塔纳，没有母亲，他从血池中走出，面对的是悠远的长廊，从来没见过的暗灵，还有正中央进行审判的他的父亲。  
——冥王哈德斯。  



End file.
